


Hoa lửa

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trong Thế chiến II, vì bom đạn mà Kuroko Tetsuya mất cả cha mẹ và anh trai. Không còn nơi nương tựa, chỗ ở lại bị quân đội Đồng minh ném bom đánh phá. Bất đắt dĩ, cậu phải tản cư đến nhà của Midorima Shintaro. Quá khứ dần hé lộ, từng sự việc men theo dòng kí ức của Midorima, xen kẽ với hiện tại, dần tái hiện. Và từ đây, câu chuyện về hai người một lục một lam bắt đầu!





	Hoa lửa

Nhật Bản, năm 1943...

Hôm nay trời lại mưa.

Chuyến tàu đầu tiên của ngày chuẩn bị khởi hành. Kuroko xách hành lý, lơ đãng theo dòng người bước lên. Bầu trời xám xịt, nặng nề hệt như tâm trạng lúc này của cậu. Gió rít vun vút đập vào con tàu ọp ẹp. Trời bắt đầu mưa. Lúc đầu tí tách vài hạt, sau đó xối xả đổ ập xuống mặt đường thứ chất lỏng lạnh buốt. Hôm nay ngày Kuroko khởi hành, thời tiết lại không như mong đợi.

Kuroko dựa vào bệ cửa, ngồi bó gối mơ màng. Ngoài kia, qua tấm cửa kính mờ đục, sấm chớp vẫn đánh nhì nhằng, từng vệt nước mưa trên mặt kính tiếp tục kéo dài đan chồng chéo lên nhau. Những giọt nước tinh nghịch chảy tuột xuống bệ sắt, một ít qua khe hở thấm vào trong làm tấm rèm cửa ướt nhẹp. Kuroko áp mặt vào cửa kính. Mặt kính ướt lạnh và hơi mùi ẩm mốc. Ở đây cậu có thể ngửi thấy mùi thức ăn nhanh tỏa ra thoang thoảng từ vị khách ngồi hàng ghế bên cạnh. Dù đang đói cồn cào nhưng cậu vẫn cố lơ nó đi và tiếp tục tưởng tượng vớ vẩn về những thứ xung quanh.

Cơn mưa càng lúc càng nặng hạt. Hơi lạnh phả ra từ mặt kính kèm theo màu xám xịt của bầu trời khiến tâm trạng Kuroko càng thêm ảm đạm. Những hành khách xung quanh không ai nói với ai câu nào. Trong khoang tàu chật cứng người, bầu không khí không hề náo nhiệt, trái lại còn bí bức và ngột ngạt hơn. Kuroko nghĩ cũng phải thôi, trong thời điểm hiện tại, tâm trạng bọn họ căng thẳng như vậy cũng là điều dễ hiểu.

Chuyến tàu này chính xác là tàu chở người tị nạn. Thế Chiến thứ hai bùng nổ, quân đội Nhật và một số quân Phát xít đã chính thức phát động chiếc tranh. Mặc dù chiếc trường tận bên châu Âu nhưng lãnh thổ Nhật cũng ảnh hưởng không ít. Đợt thả bom càn quét của Thực dân Anh xuống Tokyo hai ngày trước đã đánh sập nhiều căn nhà, giết hại nhiều người, trong đó có gia đình của Kuroko.

Chiến tranh diễn ra hơn sáu năm không có hồi kết. Bố mẹ Kuroko đã chết trong đợt càn quét của Mĩ năm năm trước, bỏ lại cậu lúc đó mới mười sáu tuổi. Và hơn ba năm sau, lại một lần nữa cậu mất đi người anh trai duy nhất của mình, Aomine.

Kuroko đặc biệt căm ghét chiến tranh phi nghĩa. Chính phủ Nhật bốn năm trước đã ép anh trai cậu, Aomine phải nhập ngũ cầm súng giết người. Nhưng một thời gian sau, anh đào ngũ. Aomine không chết vì bom đạn. Anh chết vì bị kết tội tử hình với tội danh "phản quốc".

Kuroko nghĩ đến đây không nén nổi nụ cười mỉa. Cũng may sinh ra vốn thể lực yếu, lại mắc bệnh hen suyễn bẩm sinh, nên cậu được miễn nhập ngũ, nhưng giấy báo xét nghiệm ghi là "nếu quân đội thiếu người, yêu cầu đồng chí vẫn phải tham gia".

Kuroko nhìn quanh chiếc xe, hầu hết là phụ nữ, trẻ em và người cao tuổi. Cậu nén tiếng thở dài, ngồi dịch vào nép sát vào mặt kính cửa sổ, dành chỗ cho một người phụ nữ đang ôm một đứa nhóc tầm một tuổi. Đôi tay người phụ nữ run rẩy, khóe mắt cô vẫn không ngừng chảy ra hai hàng lệ, rơi xuống thấm ướt miếng vải cũ nát mà cô đang dùng để bọc cho đứa con của mình...

_____

Chủ nhà là một thanh niên vẫn còn trẻ tuổi, tên là Midorima Shintaro.

Kuroko chưa từng gặp qua Midorima lần nào, cậu nghĩ thế. Cậu chỉ tạm đánh điện đến anh ta qua trung tâm bảo hộ công dân rằng mình sẽ ở tạm nhà anh vài ngày trong đợt càn quét của Thực dân Anh ở Tokyo. Những người dân tản cư khác cũng được sắp xếp ở tạm nhà của những gia đình ở ngoại thành, một số thì ở nhà người quen. Đến ở tạm nhà Midorima cũng chỉ có mình Kuroko, ngoài ra không còn ai.

Địa chỉ nhà của Midorima nằm trên khu đồi hoang, tách biệt với khu dân cư phía dưới. Đường lên chỉ có con đường mòn nhỏ hẹp quanh co. Căn biệt thự hai tầng này xây theo phong cách Tây Âu nằm nép mình sau những hàng cây khô cháy, nhìn qua mang nét cổ điển với lối kiến trúc xưa cũ, vừa trang trọng vừa tao nhã, hằn lên những dấu tích thâm trầm của thời gian. Xung quanh, nền trời âm u xám lạnh kết hợp với khung cảnh quạnh hiu quanh khu biệt thự càng làm bầu không khí thêm u tịch và nặng nề.

Kuroko nén thở, chầm chậm gõ nhẹ lên cánh cửa chính của căn nhà. Theo sau là chất giọng trầm thấp của một người đàn ông trẻ: "Mời vào." Kuroko đẩy cửa bước vào, trước mặt cậu là chủ căn nhà đang ngồi trên ghế sô pha, vừa nghe đài vừa đọc báo. Midorima sở hữu mái tóc màu lục thẳng mượt được chải chuốt gọn gàng với đôi mắt đồng bộ với màu tóc được giấu đi qua cặp kính dày phải chiếu ánh bạc. Anh mặc áo sơ mi cùng quần tây gọn gàng mà lịch lãm, khí chất lại toát lên vẻ uyên thâm lỗi lạc, tạo cho Kuroko ấn tượng lần đầu đều là thu hút cùng hảo cảm.

Midorima nhìn Kuroko, ánh mắt rất nhanh lại mang ý dò xét. Cuối cùng anh buông tờ báo xuống, trỏ tay vào chiếc ghế bành đối diện và nói: "Ngồi đi."

Kuroko thuận theo lời Midorima liền ngồi xuống, để túi hành lý sang bên cạnh. Midorima rất nhanh chóng rót cho Kuroko một tách trà rồi đưa cho cậu, động tác thuần thục mà tao nhã, chỉ một động tác nhỏ thôi cũng cho Kuroko thấy rằng vị chủ nhà tóc xanh kia là một người cẩn thận và tinh tế, ngoài ra cũng nói lên anh rằng là kiểu người khá cứng nhắc và cầu toàn.

Điều làm Kuroko chú ý là cả năm ngón tay của bàn tay trái Midorima đều được quấn bằng băng vải trắng, nhìn qua khá... kì quặc. Bỏ qua những kiếu kỳ đang dậy nên trong lòng, Kuroko từ từ cầm tách trà thảo dược Midorima vừa rót lên, nhấp một ngụm.

Kuroko định mở miệng bắt chuyện thì Midorima đã nói trước: "Cậu là dân Tokyo tản cư lên đây phải không?" Kuroko gật đầu. "Vậy Midorima-san thì sao? Anh sống ở đây một mình à?"

Ánh mắt thanh niên tóc lục đối diện thoáng chút xao động: "Vài năm về trước tôi sống cùng cha mẹ và em gái, nhưng họ đều đã qua đời cả rồi."

Kuroko siết chặt cốc trà trong tay, khuôn mặt lộ vẻ áy náy cùng thông cảm: "Tôi hiểu, gia đình tôi cũng vậy."

Nói đến đây, đôi mắt Kuroko lại phản chiếu cái nhìn căm ghét cùng kích động. Một loại cảm xúc nhỏ nhặt và mơ hồ ở cậu cũng đủ khiến Midorima nhận ra. Lông mày anh thoáng giật giật, nhưng anh lại tránh mình nhìn về hướng Kuroko và bắt đầu đưa mắt ra ngoài cửa sổ, ngắm nhìn bầu trời đen kịt vì bị bao phủ bởi vô số tầng mây đen. Trên cao, tiếng quạ kêu rền vang, đập cánh phành phạch náo nhiệt bầu không khí. Midorima tắt đài và gấp gọn quyển báo lại, động tác cứng ngắc và đột ngột như thể đã được lập trình từ trước.

"Xách túi lên." Midorima nhàn nhạt nói, mắt vẫn không nhìn Kuroko "Theo tôi, tôi sẽ chỉ cho cậu phòng của cậu."

Kuroko gật đầu, nhanh chóng khoác túi lên rồi đi theo Midorima. Anh dẫn cậu lên tầng hai. Hai người băng qua nhiều hàng lang khác nhau và cuối cùng dừng trước cánh cửa một phòng ngủ. Midorima lấy từ trong túi ra một chùm chìa khóa, tra vào ổ và mở cửa. Anh không vào mà chỉ đưa lại chùm chìa khóa cho Kuroko, dặn dò vài câu rồi xuống tầng luôn.

Midorima nói với Kuroko rằng nơi này đã từng là phòng của em gái anh. Đây là phòng ngủ ổn nhất có thể sử dụng được khi hầu hết những phòng khác đều rất bừa bộn và đóng từng mảng bụi dày. Căn phòng ngủ khá rộng, giống như kiến trúc toàn thể ngôi nhà, nó được thiết kế theo lối Tây Âu với màu sơn chủ đạo là hồng phấn và trắng sữa. Chiếc giường cỡ lớn kê chính giữa, cạnh đó là tủ quần áo cùng ban công và cửa sổ cỡ đại. Thoạt nhìn khá trống trải với một người như Kuroko.

Midorima đã dặn Kuroko bữa tối sẽ bắt đầu vào mười chín giờ. Bây giờ đã khoảng mười sáu giờ rưỡi. Thời gian còn lại đủ để cậu nghỉ ngơi một chút rồi tắm rửa cho đến thời điểm vị chủ nhà tóc lục đã đề cặp.

Kuroko dạo quanh căn phòng một chút trước khi sửa soạn đồ. Cậu tìm được trong ngăn tủ một số sổ sách cũ và vài tấm ảnh gia đình. Tấm ảnh đen trắng lèm nhèm với vài vết mốc xen vết chuột gặm, nhưng vẫn nhìn ra trong ảnh có tất cả bốn người, Midorima cùng bố mẹ và em gái của anh. Mặt sau tấm ảnh còn đề thời gian và địa điểm chụp, "Thủ phủ Tokyo - năm 1935", vậy tấm ảnh này được chụp trước cả khi cuộc chiến tranh Thái Bình Dương bắt đầu.

Kuroko định mở xem thử mấy cuốn sổ còn lại, nhưng tiếng sấm rền phía xa đột ngột vang lên khiến cậu giật mình. Mưa bắt đầu rơi, nặng hạt và lã chã, hắt cả vào trong phòng. Kuroko khó khăn lắm mới đóng được cánh cửa sổ gỉ sét nặng nề lại, ngồi phịch xuống nền đất. Bóng đèn tọa đăng gắn trên tường chốc chốc lại chập chờn, ánh đèn yếu ớt chiếu lên khuôn mặt Kuroko, làn da đã nhợt nhạt vì thế lại càng trông thiếu sức sống...

_____

Bữa tối chỉ có hai người, chủ nhà và vị khách mới đến, im lặng ngồi đối diện nhau chậm rãi ăn.

Trên bàn chỉ đặt một cây đèn măng sông, ánh sáng yếu ớt không đủ chiếu rọi cả căn phòng. Luồn sáng nhỏ vờn quanh không gian im ắng giữa Midorima và Kuroko, làm bóng hai người in hằn trên mặt tường, theo ánh lửa bập bùng cũng chuyển động không ngừng, méo mó biến dạng, hình thù không rõ.

"Midorima-kun quả thực nấu ăn rất ngon." Kuroko đột nhiên mở miệng. Đây không đơn thuần là câu nói xã giao mà còn là một lời khen ngợi thật lòng. Hơn nữa, cậu đã cố gắng loại bỏ hậu tố "san" sau tên của Midorima và thay nó bằng "kun", vừa gia tăng tính gần gũi nhưng vẫn giữ được phép lịch sự và tôn trọng tối thiểu. Kuroko chỉ đơn giản nghĩ cậu nên cố gắng làm thân với chủ nhà, ít nhất là trong vài tuần sắp tới.

Midorima ngẩng mặt lên, gật đầu rồi lại cắm cúi ăn làm Kuroko có chút hụt hẫng. Lén lút thở hắt ra một hơi, Kuroko đưa mắt phóng xa ra ngoài cửa sổ.

Sấm chớp vẫn rền vang. Mưa rơi lộp độp lúc có lúc không càng làm không khí thêm ẩm ướt và lạnh lẽo. Chốc chốc lại có vài tia sét đánh trực diện xuống mặt đất phía xa xa làm cả căn phòng nơi Midorima và Kuroko đang ngồi sáng rực. Suốt cả ngày hôm nay mưa rả rích chẳng ngừng. Tâm trạng con người theo thời tiết ám muội cũng trở nên nặng nề không kém.

"Tôi cũng có thể nấu ăn." Lại một lần nữa, Kuroko đột ngột mở miệng, cậu muốn thay đổi cái bầu không khí ngột ngạt đến bức bối này "Nhưng chỉ vài món đơn giản thôi. Nếu anh cho phép, tôi muốn nấu cho anh một bữa, bữa phụ thôi cũng được."

Có thể thấy, Kuroko đã rất nỗ lực để cố gắng làm thân với Midorima, dù chỉ một chút.

Trái với dự đoán của Kuroko, Midorima sau một hồi im lặng đột nhiên trả lời:

"Được thôi. Cậu có thể nấu món gì?"

Có gì đó trong giọng điệu của vị chủ nhà khiến Kuroko nghĩ có thể đây là một lời tán thưởng. Khóe miệng anh khẽ nhếch lên, xen với chút hứng thú được biểu hiện mơ hồ qua ánh mắt.

"Tôi luộc trứng rất ngon đấy." Kuroko trả lời, âm thanh lãnh đạm nhưng không giấu nổi sự tự hào cùng phấn khích "Và cả chè đậu đỏ nữa."

Midorima gật đầu, động tác tức thời như thể anh đang chờ cậu nhanh chóng kết thúc câu nói vậy.

"Mai tôi có việc phải xuống phố," Thanh niên tóc lục nói, để cái muỗng dính súp xuống bàn "Tôi có thể tranh thủ mua chút nguyên liệu. Hoặc là, chúng ta có thể đi cùng nhau."

Kuroko gật đầu. "Ừ, vậy đi... Mà Midorima-kun này..."

Cậu định nói gì đó tiếp thì chiếc đèn măng sông trên bàn đột ngột tắt phụt, bóng tối bao trùm khắp cả căn phòng. Midorima kéo chiếc đèn về phía mình, ghé mắt kiểm tra đui đèn thì thấy nó trống không.

"Dầu cạn rồi." Anh thông báo với vị khách mới đến rồi đứng dậy, xách cây đèn trên tay.

"Có lẽ chúng ta phải dùng đèn dầu thêm một thời gian." Midorima nói tiếp, không một chút khó chịu "Cơn bão đã phá hủy đường dây tải điện."

"Không sao." Kuroko phẩy tay rồi cố gắng đưa mắt trong bóng tối thu dọn số bát đĩa trên bàn "Hơn nữa bây giờ điện khá khan hiếm, giá cả trên trời." Kuroko cau mày, có một cái gì đó khiến cậu đột nhiên cảm thấy nhức nhối, không thể tránh khỏi việc mình đang dần rời xa khỏi chủ đề đối thoại "Ở một số nơi vẫn khá lạc hậu, ví dụ như những khu ổ chuột ở Tokyo, đến đèn dầu họ cũng không có để dùng."

Đến đây đôi tay Kuroko bất giác siết chặt. Cậu hiểu những gì mà cuộc chiến vô nghĩa này đã mang lại, cho cậu, cho gia đình cậu và tất cả những người vô tội nữa...

Midorima nhưng không quay đầu lại nhìn Kuroko. Anh chỉ gật đầu rồi bước nhanh về phía cửa, sải chân rất dài. Kuroko không biết biểu tình phức tạp lúc này đã xuất hiện trên khuôn mặt Midorima, khó kiềm chế mà lập tức trầm lắng lại.

Câu nói vừa rồi của Kuroko đã khiến Midorima hiểu tất cả những gì mà cậu đang nghĩ. Có lẽ, tâm trạng lúc này của hai người cũng không khác nhau là bao.

Bên kia, Kuroko tạm bỏ qua thái độ thờ ơ của Midorima, ngồi yên vị cạnh bàn ăn cho đến lúc đèn một lần nữa được thắp sáng.

Một tia sét xẹt qua cửa sổ lớn, cùng với tiếng sấm rền vang, lóe sáng trong màn đêm lạnh lẽo. Midorima lúc này đi ngang qua, ánh sét làm bóng anh kéo dài trên nền gạch, kéo theo cảm giác bí ẩn mà cô độc. Ngay lúc này đây, Kuroko liền có suy nghĩ rằng, Midorima, quả là một con người khó đoán.

_____

Midorima nổ máy chiếc Ford's Model. Lúc này anh đã ngồi trên ghế lái còn Kuroko ngồi ghế phụ lái bên cạnh. Như đã thống nhất từ trước, hai người họ sẽ xuống thị trấn để xử lý công chuyện của Midorima tiện thể đưa Kuroko đi mua nguyên liệu chuẩn bị cho bữa ăn phụ trong ngày.

Bão đã tan, trời xanh nắng nhẹ, tạo cho mọi người cảm giác thư thái và dễ chịu.

Hai người đi thong dong trên chiếc xe hơi. Con đường mòn quang co dẫn từ biệt thự trên đồi xuống cũng không thách thức nổi tay lái chuyên nghiệp của Midorima. Anh bẻ lái, sang số, vài lần phanh gấp khiến Kuroko không tự chủ chúi về phía trước. Cậu nghĩ nếu không có dây an toàn cố định, có lẽ cậu sẽ đập thẳng mặt vào tấm kính đằng trước mất.

Thị trấn dưới chân đồi nhỏ và thưa dân, chỉ có vài tiệm tạp hóa bán đồ lẻ tẻ. Midorima lái xe đưa Kuroko đến một tiệm bán nguyên liệu đồ ăn có tên MuraMura rồi dừng xe để cậu xuống, trước khi rời đi còn dặn Kuroko sau khi mua đồ xong thì đứng bên ngoài chờ, anh đi công chuyện một lát rồi sẽ quay lại đón. Kuroko gật đầu, có lẽ công việc của Midorima không tiện để người ngoài biết.

Kuroko bước vào cửa hàng, cậu đi xung quanh tìm kiếm rồi lựa vài món đồ cần thiết cho món ăn mà mình dự định nấu. Gói đường mía ở trên kệ cao, Kuroko không tài nào với nổi nên đành chạy ra nhờ chủ tiệm.

Thanh niên tóc vàng cao lớn không rõ có phải chủ tiệm hay không, lúc này đang đánh một giấc ngon lành ở quầy thu ngân. Kuroko chọt vào vai hắn, hắn ngồi bật dậy, trên khuôn mặt mang rõ vẻ ngơ ngác. Kuroko thở dài. "Phiền anh có thể...?"

Cậu còn chưa nói hết câu thì thanh niên tóc vàng kia đã nở một nụ cười lớn, hắn gần như reo lên: "Tất nhiên rồi! Em cần gì?"

Ánh mắt Kuroko sáng lên. Có vẻ chủ tiệm là một người nhiệt tình. Với cái bóng rụt rè như cậu mà nói, Kuroko rất thích tiếp xúc với những người như vậy.

"Vâng. Anh lấy hộ em túi đường mía trên kệ được không ạ?"

Kise gật đầu lia lịa. Hắn lăn xăn chạy đến chỗ kệ chứa gia vị, đưa cho Kuroko một túi đường. Nhưng lóng ngóng kiểu nào, trán hắn va phải bóng đèn treo trên trần nhà gần đó, phát ra một tiếng "cốp" chói tai.

"Oái ui da...!!!"

"Anh chủ tiệm...! Anh có sao không?"

Kuroko lo lắng chạy đến hỏi thăm. Kise ôm trán, mè nheo một hồi. Bỗng cánh cửa sau quầy thu ngân bật mở, một thanh niên tóc tím xuất hiện, trên tay còn bê một bát bột mì đang khuấy dở. Chủ nhân thực sự của cửa hàng, Murasakibara, hỏi với giọng điệu thản nhiên xen lẫn chút lười biếng.

"Có gì mà ầm ĩ thế?"

"Murasakibaracchi!" Thanh niên tóc vàng hét lên với gương mặt lộ rõ đả kích "Tớ đã nhắc cậu treo cái đèn cao lên rồi mà!"

"À, chuyện đó hả? Không phải cậu tự làm được sao?"

"Đây là cửa hàng của cậu mà! Có trách nhiệm chút đi!"

"Cậu có phải khách của tôi đâu ~"

"..."

"..."

Hai người một vàng một tím cứ đứng tranh luận mãi, quên đi sự hiện diện của một người... cũng phải thôi, ai bảo Kuroko từ nhỏ đã bẩm sinh cảm giác tồn tại thấp, bị người ta quên đi dễ dàng cũng là điều không thể tránh khỏi.

"À xin lỗi, ai tính tiền..."

Kuroko gọi một hồi không có ai trả lời liền bất lực xách túi đồ vừa chọn được xuống ngồi trên một chiếc ghế đẩu cạnh quầy thu ngân, im lặng theo dõi diễn biến cuộc tranh luận.

"Hai tên ngốc kia, có khách kìa!"

Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên, kéo cả Kise và Murasakibara đang khẩu chiến về thực tại.

"Á, Midorimacchi!"

Thanh niên tóc lục mới đến thở dài, đánh mắt về phía thiếu niên tóc lam đang lặng lẽ ngồi khuất sau chiếc kệ gần đó, tay ôm một bọc những nguyên liệu nấu ăn. Lúc này hai người kia mới nhớ ra, trong tiệm lúc này còn một vị khách nữa.

"Xin lỗi em nha, sao vậy?" Kise ngay lập tức trở lại vẻ niềm nở vốn có.

"A... tính tiền cho em ạ."

"Murasakakibaracchi," Kise quay lại, gọi với "tính tiền cho em nó kìa!"

"Rồi rồi ~"

"Midorima-kun, anh quen hai người đó à?" Kuroko đưa mắt nhìn Midorima, lúc này anh đang khoanh tay đứng dựa vào cửa, hỏi.

Anh chỉ gật đầu, không nói gì rồi tiến thẳng vào trong, hướng Kise và Murasakibara đang đứn, vừa đi vừa ra hiệu cho Kuroko rời khỏi cửa hàng.

"Akashi từ chiến trường Solomon đánh điện, quân đội Nhật Bản đã chính thức bại trận trong cuộc hải chiến Guadalcanal." Anh nói, giọng điệu gần như lãnh đạm nhưng ánh mắt thoáng chút xao động "Thiệt hại rất lớn, nhưng chưa có con số thống kê cụ thể."

Nhìn khuôn mặt khó hiểu của hai người đối diện, Midorima nói tiếp "Đó là tin tình báo từ Akashi, mạng lưới thông tin của cậu ta có thể nói tuyệt đối chính xác."

Kuroko sau khi Murasakibara thanh toán hóa đơn xong liền đi thẳng ra ngoài xe của Midorima đứng đợi nên từ đằng xa không nghe rõ thanh niên tóc lục đang nói gì, chỉ thấy khuôn mặt hai người vừa gặp kia lập tức tối lại.

"Cậu ta đã có cuộc đàm phán với bên quân sự của Đế quốc Mĩ." Ngừng một chút, Midorima nói tiếp, giọng điệu mang theo mấy phần lửa giận. "Đàm phán thất bại. Nhật Bản đã hoàn toàn bại trận. Như tôi đã nói, số người chết là vô kể. Có thể hành động tiếp theo của Chính phủ sẽ khá khó khăn cho chúng ta đấy."

Midorima vừa dứt lời, một giọng nói khác lại lập tức vang lên.

"Dù có là Aka-chin đi chăng nữa thì ngay lúc này, không thể phủ nhận cậu ta đã hoàn toàn bất lực..."

Nói đến đây, Murasakibara lắc đầu, khuôn mặt lộ rõ vẻ bất cam chịu. Trong đầu y phản phất bóng hình thiếu niên tóc đỏ năm nào. Người đó cái tôi rất lớn, mà lúc này vì ba người bọn họ mà phải hạ mình, chấp nhận làm quân cờ cho kẻ khác tiêu khiển.

"Cũng tại tình thế ép buộc. Có thể ngày đó chúng ta đã hành động quá liều lĩnh. Aomine chết, Akashi bị ép buộc trở thành thủ cấp để thế mạng. Chúng ta miễn cưỡng cũng chỉ là thiểu sổ, căn bản với bọn chúng ảnh hưởng cũng như con số "không" tròn trĩnh."

"Nhắc đến Aomine và Akashi," Kise đang im lặng liền đột ngột mở miệng "tớ cảm thấy có chút áy náy. Chúng ta có phải rất có lỗi với hai cậu ấy khi bỏ cả hai người ở lại không?"

Midorima sau một cái nhíu mày, bất giác đưa ánh mắt hướng bóng hình tóc lam phía cửa.

"Đó là em trai cùng mẹ khác cha của Aomine, Kuroko Tetsuya." Anh đều đều nói, cố gắng không biểu hiện nỗi chua xót đang cuộn trào lên huyết quản. Midorima biết mình đang có cảm xúc gì, và điều đó lại khiến anh thêm phiền não.

Kise và Murasakibara sau một thoáng kích động liền lấy lại bình tĩnh. Nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt của hai người, lúc này chỉ còn những mảng đơn sắc trống rỗng và nhợt nhạt.

"Ngày đó, lúc còn đóng quân ở Đông Dương," Midorima nói, đôi mắt dường như tối đi "Aomine đã từng nói với tôi rằng, nếu cậu ta xảy ra chuyện gì, em trai cậu ta tất cả nhờ tôi và các cậu chăm sóc."

Ngừng một chút như để kiềm lại những cảm xúc sắp sửa bùng cháy, Midorima nói tiếp: "Lúc đầu tôi còn tưởng cậu ta đùa. Aomine không bao giờ đủ nghiêm túc cho mấy chuyện quan trọng cả."

Lúc này, thanh niên tóc lục đưa mắt lên quầy thu ngân, ánh mắt phức tạp như đang tìm kiếm gì đó.

"Nếu là bức ảnh đó thì tớ đã cất rồi." Như thể đọc được điều gì trong suy nghĩ của Midorima, Murasakibara lên tiếng, giọng điệu không còn lười biếng trẻ con như lúc nào mà tăng mấy phần thâm trầm cùng sắc sảo "Tấm ảnh chụp năm người chúng ta trong trận bóng rổ giao hữu hơn mười năm trước." Nói đến đây, y bỗng bật cười nhưng khuôn mặt không biểu hiện nét nào tươi tắn, ánh mắt tiếp tục trùng xuống "Aka-chin đã chi cả đống tiền và mời nhiếp ảnh gia giỏi nhất Kyoto đến chỉ để chụp một tấm ảnh kỉ yếu trước khi tốt nghiệp. Dù là thiếu gia con nhà tài phiệt thì cậu ta cũng nên có giới hạn thôi chứ..."

Midorima hai mắt bỗng dưng nhắm chặt. Đầu óc anh bỗng chốc trở lên trống rỗng. Hình ảnh về những kí ức ngày đó bỗng chốc ùa về. Mọi thứ từng rất tốt đẹp mà, vậy tại sao...?

Gạt những suy nghĩ đang dồn dập như sóng xô trong đầu, Midorima gẩy kính, hướng cánh cửa bước thẳng.

"Tôi về đây. Có chuyện gì tôi sẽ báo với các cậu sau."

Hai người phía sau gật đầu, nhìn theo bóng lưng cậu bạn thuở nhỏ tóc lục dần dời đi, trong lòng dấy lên cảm giác trầm mặc.


End file.
